Como mande, sensei
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: creia que llegaria a la clase tarde como siempre y se encontraria al mismo viejo obeso morvid y aburrido haciendo clases, al entrar y ver a un pelirojo en su puesto, las clases ya no seran lo mismo. Lemmon. *A* mis washis disfruten! REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


Este habia sido un regalo para mi amado Hiroto y aun lo es, lo amo mucho D': y weas de mido arrastrado. Es un lemmon x'D ojala les guste.  
>igual asiendo este oneshort se me ocurren mil ideas, podría hacerlo fic, quiero opiniones :3<p>

Como mande, Sensei…[kimidori] Nc -17

El colegio particularmente siempre era un aburrimiento, en realidad odiaba todas las clases esepto de educación física y deporte, pero esos maravillosas horas eran solo 2 horas a la semana, esa lo único que esperaba con ansias.

El día martes era el día mas odiado, por qué? Tenía 5 aburridas horas de historia, 2 antes del 1er recreo y 3 a las ultimas horas, maldición, si que era aburrido y mas por el profesor Matsumoto , odiaba con su alma al vegete obeso, sin duda, por lo que acostumbraba llegar tarde, y ese día no era la excepción, sabia como pasarse de la reja para evitar ser anotado en la inspectora, mas que si ya vas en tu ultimo año, son más estrictos "eres el modelo a seguir de los menores" etc.… así que definitivamente prefería ser ilegal totalmente. Y así lo izo, cuando pensaba que felizmente se había saltado una hora con el viejo ese. ERROR. Al abrir la puerta pudo a ver a un pelirrojo hermoso que hablaba de revolución rusa, miro para todas partes y luego miro mejor al chico en frente del, su piel era pálida y nívea, debajo de ese traje formal podía notarse a kilómetros su buen físico, y esos ojos jade que ahora lo miraban enojado eran hermosos… espera, enojado?-  
>-y… el ?-pregunto descolocado-<br>-Matsumoto-Sensei, caballero, porque viene llegando a esta hora? –mierda… que inventaría ahora?-  
>-emm… -se empezó a rascar la nuca- ps… ayer trabaje hasta tarde! En… el negocio de mi pa…padrino! Y mi celular se descargo, y no me despertó a la hora –suspiro, no sabía cómo se le ocurrieron tantas tonteras, y sabía que era malo mintiendo-<br>-ajam… -miro de pies a cabeza al peliverde- y tiene un pase de imprecatoria? –lo miro atentamente-  
>-pase? –ahora sí que estaba muerto-<br>-claro, un pase que certifique que Ud. Llego tarde por su trabajo y no que andaba de vago por la escuela saltándose mi clase-  
>-su clase?<br>-si, su querido Matsumoto-Sensei está internado en el hospital por un problema en las caderas.. Creo, así que desde ahora yo seré el profesor de historia. Así que, su pase caballero.  
>-profesor, Ryuuji tenía el permiso del anterior profesor por su condición, siempre llega tarde los días martes. Por eso el ahora no trae pase, el esta tan descolocado como nosotros cuando entro.- y hay estaba su siempre salvador y mejor amigo Kazemaru Ichirota, siempre le prestaba ropa y le salvaba el cuello, ambos vieron como el guapo profesor suspiraba, y con eso, un suspiro de todas sus compañeras que se les notaba enamoradísimas del nuevo.-<br>-está bien, que esta sea la última vez que llegue tarde, y por cierto, también estará castigado después de clase, ahora, valla a sentarse, sr… -su expresión era de cómo querer saber algo mas-  
>-Midorikawa Ryuuji –miro con odio, era hermoso sí, pero era tan antipático, ya lo estaba empezando a odiar- profesor…? –con el mismo tono de Kiyama, este sonrió mirando al peliverde-<br>-Kiyama Hiroto. Ahora valla a sentarse –suspiro nuevamente, cuando vio que Midorikawa se sentaba recién reanudo su explicación de la revolución rusa, aun así, era primera vez que estaba tan atento a la clase, el mismo se impresionaba, pero quería seguir siendo un parasito en clase, no porque un hermoso y sexy profesor le meneara el culo y hablara más que bonito de todo lo pasado iba a ser un aporte, jamás.  
>Durante el día, por donde andaba se encontraba con Kiyama-Sensei, y obvio andaba con un harem de chicas que seguramente lo seguirían hasta el fin en la escuela, le daba un poco de risa y le pegaba esa burla a Kazemaru, y además malditamente el día se había pasado rapidísimo, un fastidio, sabía que al final del día tendría que hacer tal vez que con el actual adonis de la escuela. Y como si ya fuera inevitable, ahí se ayaba con su trasero pegado a su silla mirando como el reloj pasaba, se distraía entre la bella voz de Kiyama-Sensei y lo bien que explicaba, cuando se dio cuenta el se había parado al frente suyo con un sonrisa mas que bella, alguna de sus compañeras gritaron.<br>-me darías tu mochila?  
>-que quiere qué?<br>-ya van a tocar y necesito algo tuyo para saber que no te escaparas, así que, dame tu mochila. –puso su mano el chico bufo y si, le paso su morral y se echaba en la mesa con cansancio. Maldito kiyama-sensei. Habían tocado, el generalmente era el primero en salir corriendo , ahora miraba como todos se iban felices y el profesor echaba a las alumnas con una sonrisa y diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, cuando la sala se ayaba completamente vacía, de un cajón, Kiyama saco muchas ojos, Midorikawa miro con miedo-  
>-revisaremos pruebas, te parece? Mira, aquí esta una con las respuestas correctas, debes marcarme si están bien y las que no y yo voy revisando las respuestas escritas , vale?<br>-esto no es estar asiendo su trabajo? –miro con fastidio-  
>-puede ser… pero eso de que tu padrino y el trabajo… te habían dicho que eres horrible mintiendo? Deberías estar agradecido que no te mande a la inspectoria, podrían suspenderte por eso –miro con suficiencia, y el peliverde se sentía como un libro abierto al profesor que además, lo había tratado como un igual, luego de mirar dudoso empezó con su labor, y el profesor que hacia? Estaba apoyado en una de sus manos mirando con cara de bobo al otro como marcaba rápido, se notaba que quería irse-<br>-Midorikawa-kun, por que tan apurado? Cita con tu novia?  
>-no tengo novia, son tan problemáticas… -no sabía porque, pero el profesor había esbozado una sonrisa tan… lasciva? Algo raro tenia, de un momento a otro, se paro y salió de la sala, y al rato, y cuando volvió venia con una sonrisa mas victoriosa aun-<br>-ya terminaste?  
>-oiga! Estoy por hacerlo, Ud. quiere que le haga el lado escrito también? – en tono ironico-<br>-ya voy a empezar, lo siento Midorikawa-kun, es que tenía que ir a firmar unos libros de clases-  
>-aaah claro –punteaba unas ultimas cosas- BIEN! TERMINE! –levanto los brazos en signo de victoria-<br>- que buen alumno eres Midorikawa-kun –le sonreirá mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y lo miraba tiernamente, no sabía porque pero el ojinegro sentía sus mejillas arder.  
>-Kiyama-sensei?...<br>-tan solo… llámame Hiroto quieres? –se levanto de su asiento para acercar su cara peligrosamente a la cara del peliverde y miraba insistentemente sus labios, como si estuviera permiso para besarlo, Ryuuji se encontraba muy confundido, no todos los días te pasaba esto… verdad?-  
>-creo no entenderlo hir… -ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre, porque su mente se ayaba más preocupada de cómo los labios del profesor lo besaban con una habilidad única, nunca pensó que los probaría, jamás, y ahora se ayaba degustando a sus anchas, sentía como la lengua de Hiroto intentaba pedir permiso para profundizar más aun el beso, y el obviamente se alejo-<br>-que-e acaba de hacer! –hablaba nervioso, ahora el ardía, no solo sus mejillas, y es que ese beso sí que lo había estimulado por así decirlo-  
>-a quien mentimos? –le sonrió de medio lado- no te agás el tonto ahora ryuuji, estás seguro que no sientes nada por mi? – ahora todo calzaba! Sabía que le movía el culo en clase!... eso sí que era raro… un profesor seduciendo a un alumno… sonrió- debería aceptar esa sonrisa como una positiva? –lo levanto de la silla con ambas manos posicionadas en la cintura del menor, este, cada vez se sentía más atrapado en las redes de Hiroto, quien, estaba más que encantado con su alumno rebelde, sabía que tener 2 trabajos le serviría no solo para su bolsillo, desde que había visto al chico la semana anterior en la entrevista pasarse por las rejas había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia él, y ahora, se sentía tan triunfante, teniendo al de piel tostada en sus brazos tal como quería. Acerco nuevamente su cara peligrosamente, con una mano acariciaba la cadera del chico, y otra subía lentamente hasta acariciar una mejilla ajena, Ryuuji por su parte estaba frustrado, es que acaso el profesor no pensaba besarlo? Tomo la iniciativa y con ambos brazos se colocaron en cada hombro del pelirrojo y lo besaron con una hambruna única, y es que, ahora si quería sentir más profundamente un beso del pelirrojo, quien cumplía con cada expectativa del peliverde, su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la otra, realmente habían formado una lucha sin tregua entre una y otra, el aire, el factor más importante para vivir se les estaba agotando en ese fogoso beso, se separaron por segundos, en que tanto los ojos jade miraban los negros profundos, como las mejillas de ambos se encendían mas, y con sus brazos iban haciendo cada vez más escasos lo poco y nada que los separaba, sin aviso alguno, Hiroto volvió a tomar por suyos los labios de ryuuji mientras esa mano que estaba acariciando la cintura bajaba traviesa palpando el buen trasero que gozaba su acompañante, sentía como las caderas del menor se iban moviendo, reaccionando con su tacto y el ritmo que sus lenguas llevaban, Hiroto junior estaba despertando aceleradamente, y es que, el peliverde no lo hacía para nada mal, y con tanto roce podía notar el vuelto que estaba apareciendo en el otro pantalón, cada vez se sentía mas excitado, sus besos empezaron a salirse de esa adictiva boca para dirigirse al lóbulo de la oreja, besarla y morderla, al sentir unos gemidos ahogados de la boca del otro él empezó a bajar degustando de ese cuello exquisito, dejando una que otra marca en el peliverde, y es que aunque sabía que lo hacía era malo, quería que el mundo supiera que él lo estaba marcando como suyo, y quería marcar más aun, el era un hombre muy ambicioso, así que con una habilidad única empezó a desabrochar la camisa del menor, dejando a la exposición un torso muy desarrajado, al verlo no pudo aguantar lamerse el labio inferior descaradamente, mientras Midorikawa lo miraba realmente avergonzado. Ni tonto ni perezoso empezó a besar desde el cuello hacia abajo, asiendo un énfasis en esas tetillas que pedían ser mordidas, apreciación del pelirrojo por supuesto. Y así mismo lo izo, empezó a besarlas con destreza única, mordiendo y succionando los botones que se encontraban rosados y duros, había hecho un buen trabajo. Así que siguió bajando por el torso, no quería dejar de besar y morder nada, al llegar al ombligo con la lengua empezó a hacer círculos a su alrededor, ahora sí que podía sentir los un poco masa audibles gemidos del menor, fue entonces que miro ese pantalón, lo miro con odio, como un niño chico al cual le acercan brócoli y mira feo, o eso pensó Midorikawa, sonrió de la nada y desabrocho el cinturón con las manos, luego desabotono el pantalón y con sus mismos dientes fue bajando la cremallera, esa pura imagen tenia al peliverde casi con una hemorragia nasal, luego con una sonrisa siguió bajando el pantalón de la cremallera, dejando solo los bóxers de Midorikawa a la vista, sus habilidosas manos empezaron a acariciar por encima de la tela a ryuuji junior mientras el subía a seguir embriagándose del sabor de la boca de ryuuji, y lo iba arrinconando cada vez más a su mesa, rosando los juniors adecuadamente, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento pélvico muy sincronizado, aunque sabía que falta más antes de llegar a parte favorita, paso su mano por debajo de la tela palpando al que sería el compañero de Hiroto junior por un largo tiempo, porque si algo supo desde el primer beso, es que no quería soltar al pelilargo jamás. Su mano acariciaba con precisión la longitud, dejo un segundo a ryuuji junior de lado, posiciono nuevamente los brazos de Midorikawa en sus hombros, luego de una manera bastante sensual empezó a susurrarle al oído- abrásame fuerte, quieres?- nuestro amigo solo asintió y se apego mas al pelirrojo, este tomo ambas piernas tostadas y estas por inercia se agarraron de la cadera del otro, este aprovecho eso para dejar sentado a su alumno en la mesa, nuevamente bajo y le saco el pantalón por completo, dejando solo las zapatillas y 2 calcetines distintos a la visto, sonrió divertido mientras ahora si sacada ese molesto bóxer, y ahora si conocía frente a frente a ryuuji junior, se acerco, primero respirando en la punta y luego y sin demora empezar a lamer la parte anteriormente nombrada, luego llevándose la longitud de lleno a su boca, apretando un tanto con su lengua la parte inferior, y empezando a formar un vaivén de movimientos certeros que tenían a ryuuji en un placer casi sublime y es que Hiroto si sabia como hacer una excelente oral, por un momento, Midorikawa llego a tenerle envidia a todos los suertudos que habían pasado antes que él, pero de cierto modo también les agradecía por a verles dejado a su maestro con tal habilidad, tanto así, que sentía que pronto se correría en la boca del mayor, pero su cuerpo se ayaba tan agitado que apenas podía pronunciar palabras completas-<br>-m-me… veng..o –pronuncio apenas, Hiroto lo miro y acelero as el ritmo, haciendo que ryuuji se fuera de lleno en su boca, Hiroto nuevamente lamia la punta, tomando cada gota de la esencia de ryuuji, se relamía los dedos con sabor tan delicioso, ya tenía una misión cumplida, había saciado a ryuuji junior, ahora le tocaba a él, miro nuevamente a su alumno con una mirada lasciva, el piel tostada se sentía tan uke en ese momento, realmente su hombría se veía afectada por el mayor, así que se bajo de la mesa y subió a Hiroto en ella, el otro miraba divertido cada accionar de ryuuji, como le sacada la chaqueta, y tiraba su corbata favorita a cualquier lado, y mientras el menor lo besaba le iba desabotonando la camisa-  
>-hey… el que manda soy yo sabias? –se dio a entender el pelirrojo-<br>-aun así, exijo igualdad de condiciones, Sensei…  
>-así que era eso? –se bajo de la mesa y se saco la camisa, dejando ver su también esculpido torso, pero para sorpresa de ryuuji lo dio vuelta contra su escritorio y con una mano aprisiono ambas del menor, y fue bajando hasta que miro la entrada del otro y empezó a besarla, nuestro pobre alumno sí que estaba sintiendo placer de parte del otro, en un momento ya ni siquiera hacía falta que Hiroto me tomara las manos, el ya se había acomodado en la mesa, y ahora nuestro maestro con esa mano sin usar empezó a meter el primer dedo en la entrada del otro, haciendo círculos por dentro, cosa de dilatar lo más posible la entrada, podía escuchar los sonoros gemidos de su alumno, luego prosiguió con el segundo, abriendo aun más la entrada, ya colocando el tercero y ya no escuchando quejidos Midorikawa saco los tres y dio nuevamente vuelta a ryuuji, este relamía sus dedos al frente de él y luego acercándolos a la boca del otro izo que este lamiera cada dedo, ya dejándose de juegos, subió nuevamente a la mesa al menor y lo izo un poco hacia atrás, subió ambas piernas a sus hombros, dejando la entrada del otro a su merced, con mucha habilidad desabrocho y saco a Hiroto junior de esa tela que hacía rato lo aprisionaba dolorosamente, con mucho cuidado fue entrando en ryuuji, se sentía tan cálido y estrecho adentro, ni el mismo pudo dejar salir un gemido, pero estaba preocupado, una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del peliverde, con mucho cuidado dejo las piernas del otro a cada lado de su cadera y acerco mas el trozo del peliverde al suyo, sus labios besaban cada salada lagrima y ryuuji se aferraba mas a él, como si dejara de hacerlo le significara morir poco menos, se besaron relajadamente, la idea era que el cuerpo del menor se acostumbrara al invasor, cuando Midorikawa ya respiraba mas normalmente, Hiroto desuso el beso por pocos milímetros.<br>-estás listo, ryuuji-kun?  
>-h-hay… si...-afirmo apenas, los labios de Hiroto volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos mientras que empezaba con unas lentas pero certeras embestidas, mientras dentro del beso se iban ahogando besos de pura pasión, el ritmo fue acelerando y cada vez el beso, asiéndose más bobo, hubo un momento en que iban tan rápido que ryuuji solo arañaba la espalda de Hiroto y se hacia atrás gimiendo a sus anchas y Hiroto no podía sentirse más en la gloria, ese chico si lo tenía tonto. Se ayaba tan perdido en su placer que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las gotas de sangre que salían del recto del menor, solo podían seguir con ese ritmo casi salvaje que llevaban, Hiroto sabía que pronto se iría, y quería hacerlo adentro del menor, eso no lo había hecho con nadie, pero, es que sencillamente quería marcarlo a él, a Ryuuji Midorikawa como suyo, y hacérselo una y otra vez degustando de cada centímetro del menor tal y como lo hacía ahora, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, había llegado el momento, ambos soltaron un gemido ronco, mientras ryuuji sentía su interior más cálido, y escuchaban las gotas de semen mesclado con sangre caer al piso, ambos respiraban muy agitados, se volvieron a besar desenfrenadamente, mientras tocaban el cuerpo del otro a gusto, Hiroto muy a su pesar salió del interior del menor, con un poco de papel higiénico que había en su mesa empezó a limpiar la entrada del otro, esa sangre lo preocupaba, tomo cada prenda del chico y comenzó a vestirlo como a un niño pequeño, y a cada acción le daba un beso en la mejilla o en el cuello, después de haberlo dejado ordenado, como corresponde lo volvió a besar.<br>-quieres que te lleve a casa? Tus padres deben estar preocupados. –volvió a besarlo-  
>-vivo solo… en un cuartucho de 2x2 pero es mejor que nada –rio nervioso, Hiroto volvía a sonreírle, esa estúpida sonría lo idiotizaba.<br>-entonces te iré a dejar a tu cuartucho de 2x2 en brazos, lo que sí, puedes caminar hasta la salida? No creo que se vería correcto que te llevara como mi novia por la escuela  
>-no lo que acabamos de hacer es normal, Sensei. –el se rio por lo bajo mientras tomaba la ropa que el peliverde se había encargado es esparcir y se terminaba de vestir-<br>-ok, conmigo puedes ser mucho menos informal, si tan mayor no soy, en mi contrato dice que tengo 29, pero realmente recién cumplí los 24  
>-bromeas? Y por que hiciste eso?... cómo?<br>-bueno, a un profesor primerizo no lo contrarían, así que un amigo súper turbio me calcificó toda la información.  
>-impresionante, te vez como de 17 aun.<br>-claro, con mas razón tenia que adulterar mi información no crees? –le robo otro beso- oiga ud. Midorikawa-kun, por su bien, yo como su profesor le recomiendo llegar tarde mas días.  
><em>-como mande, Kiyama-sensei.<em>


End file.
